


Celebrations

by Wyndewalker



Series: Racing Team 7 [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Race Car Drivers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration for JD's first win leads to a change in Buck and Ezra's relationship. But secrets may tear it apart before it has a chance to really work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in a zine

Buck grinned broadly as he looked around his bar, The Saloon. It wasn't crowded like it usually was on a Sunday night, but Buck didn't care. He'd closed the bar to the public so he and his friends, his teammates, Racing Team 7 could celebrate a victory. JD had won his first Winston Cup race earlier that afternoon.

The jukebox, which had been belting out toe-tapping tunes all evening, was now playing something soft and slow. Which suited the couples on the dance floor just fine. JD and Casey were cuddled together making cow eyes at each other. Nathan and Rain held each other close, their eyes closed, as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the song. Chris and Mary were dancing next to Inez and a blushing Vin. The two couples talked softly, the occasional laugh rising above the music. 'Judge' Travis and Josiah were sitting in a booth talking, probably philosophy or car engines, Buck thought. Next to them sat Nettie Welles and Evie, the Judge's wife, also talking. Buck's guess was either gardening or the seven men they'd 'adopted'.

What caught and held Buck's attention was the lone figure sitting at a table off to the side. He too was observing the proceedings with an amused look as he idly shuffled the deck of cards in his hands. Buck couldn't help but wonder about the beautiful, enigmatic Southerner. He always kept himself apart from the others, warily watching them. Yet there were times Buck knew he saw loneliness and longing in those deep green eyes. Buck freely admitted to himself he was attracted to the Southerner. He'd never discriminated between males and females when it came to his lovers. He loved pleasure and he loved watching his partner's eyes light up as he gave it to them. He wanted to see the Southerner's eyes light up like that.

There was no other motive to it. He just wanted to spend a night of pleasure with the Southerner, something to get the lust out of his system. He wasn't going to admit to himself how everything about the man turned him on. The slower than ice melting in Antarctica Southern drawl. The way he walked. The way his fingers moved as he shuffled the ever-present deck of cards. That low, sweet chuckle, and that mischievous glint he got in his eyes just before he pulled a prank or did something to get Chris's goat. Lord, how he loved that devious intellect the Southerner had. With smarts like that there was no way the man would be interested in more than a quick tumble with him.

Face it, Buck, he thought, you don't stand a chance in the long run with Ezra. Just take a night of pleasure and be happy with it. Grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses, Buck made his way to where the Southerner sat. "Hey, Ezra."

"Mr. Wilmington," Ezra greeted him with a nod. "Care to join me in a friendly game of chance?"

"Sure, Ez. Just take it easy on me. Need a few dollars to keep this place running." Buck grinned. He'd never told any of them that he had a silent and anonymous partner in the bar. He didn't feel like trying to explain things; as it was he rarely asked for money from his partner. He didn't like taking charity.

"Indeed. Perhaps a change of currency then," Ezra suggested, reaching over to grab a dish of nutzels from a nearby table. He scooped half into the empty bowl on his own table and he handed the rest to Buck. "Will this suffice, Mr. Wilmington?"

"Yeah. That'll suffice, Ez," Buck chuckled. He poured each of them a drink while Ezra gathered up the cards, shuffled them, then dealt them out.

They played in silence for a few minutes before Buck took a deep breath and asked, "Can I ask you a question, Ez?"

"Of course, Mr. Wilmington. I do not, however, guarantee an answer." Ezra smiled slyly at Buck's chuckle.

"It's kinda personal." Buck drank his shot of the Jack Daniels. "Have you ever been with another man?"

Ezra stared at him. "Pardon me?"

"Have you ever been with a man? You know, slept with..." Buck stammered.

"I understood the question, I just wasn't sure I heard it right." Ezra took a deep breath and looked down at his cards. "Might I inquire as to why you are interested in knowing if I am inclined in that direction?"

"Just curious." Buck shrugged, then suddenly looked up. "I ain't asking cause I've got a bad opinion of men that like men. I don't. My momma always taught me that love is love, it don't matter the package it comes in. I've always figured that there's nothing wrong in finding pleasure where you can. 'Sides I really couldn't hold it against you if you were interested in men since I've been with a few myself. That'd be the pot callin' the kettle black and all that. And the truth is I do find you attractive, Ezra, but if you don't..."

Ezra put his hand over Buck's mouth, silencing him mid-sentence. When he was certain the man would remain silent he removed his hand to carefully regard him for a long moment. "Mr. Wilmington, are you propositioning me?"

"I...uh," Buck stammered, blushing, "well, yeah. I..."

"I thought so. I am amenable in that case."

"wouldn't put...What was that?"

"I said that I am willing," Ezra repeated, blushing himself. "I will admit to finding you somewhat attractive in an oafish, unmannered sort of way."

"No need to go sweet-talking me, Ez. I already want you," Buck grinned, rising from the table. "How about we finish this card game upstairs?"

"That would be agreeable. What about the others?"

"Don't worry about them. Inez'll lock up when everyone leaves."

Ezra nodded and gathered up the cards. Buck scooped the nutzels back into their bowls and placed them behind the bar. He grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and the two shot glasses before leading Ezra to the Employees Only door that lead to the staircase to Buck's apartment.

 

Chris and Vin exchanged knowing looks as they watched Buck and Ezra disappear into the back. They'd both noticed the way the two men had taken to looking at each other in the past few months. Actually, they all knew about the currents running between the two men and the five of them had sat down not too long ago to discuss the ramifications of a possible relationship.

******** Two Weeks Earlier - Chris's Ranch

"Hi, guys," Chris greeted Josiah and Nathan, holding open the screen door for them, while cradling the portable phone between his ear and shoulder. “How much longer you gonna be, Vin?”

Chris glanced out towards the entrance of his driveway a quarter mile away. A cloud of dust could be seen turning onto it and a glint of blue. “See ya in a couple. JD’s in the kitchen already,” he said, hanging up the phone.

They all entered the kitchen to find JD sitting at the kitchen table taking a large bite out of a huge sandwich. He waved and said, “Hi...mmph...ys.”

“I’m going to assume that was a hello, son,” Josiah said with a smile, opening the fridge to grab himself and Nathan a beer.

“You’re going to choke like that one of these days,” Nathan warned, taking the beer bottle from Josiah.

“No, ‘m not.” 

Nathan rolled his eyes at the certitude of youth. “What’s going on, Chris? Why’d you call us out here?”

“An...mmph...nt...mrmph...Ez?” JD asked swallowing his mouthful of sandwich. Before he could take another bite Chris grabbed his arm, took the sandwich and put it on a plate out of his reach.

“Do not talk with your mouth full. Now what did you just say about Ezra?” Chris demanded.

“I said, And why couldn’t we tell Buck and Ez? Can I have my sandwich back now?”

“Hey, that looks good,” Vin said entering the kitchen and scooping up the sandwich.

“Hey! That’s my sandwich!”

“Thanks. It’s real good.” Vin grinned as he sprawled in a chair between Chris and Josiah.

“Vin, give JD his sandwich back,” Chris growled.

Vin shrugged, took another large bite, and passed over the plate. JD stared morosely at the third that was left.

“If we can get to why I asked you boys here?”

“Why did you ask us here, brother?”

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s kind of a delicate matter, but I wanted to get it out in the open and make sure it wouldn’t be a problem. The first thing is, how do you all feel about gay men?”

There was a moment of silence, then JD blurted out, “Are you gay, Chris?”

“What?! No, I’m not gay,” Chris scowled, then sighed, “but if I were would you have a problem with it?”

JD snorted. “Uhm, hello? I lived in New York City, remember? The guys living in the apartment above us were a couple. Randy was a queen. She used to look after Mom for me when I couldn’t be there.”

The men nodded in understanding, then Chris frowned. “A queen?”

“Yeah, a drag-queen. A guy who prefers to wear women’s clothes.”

“Oh. Okay. So we know you don’t have a problem. What about the rest of you? Josiah?”

“There are those who interpret the Bible as clearly denouncing love between men as the work of the Devil. Personally, I don’t believe that is the case. I believe that love comes in many ways and forms. If it comes in the form of someone of the same gender then to deny that love would be to deny a chance at great happiness. No I don’t have a problem with homosexuals.”

“Nathan?”

“Well,” Nathan shrugged, “I’ve honestly never given it much thought. I’ve always been kinda live and let live. Will my feelings change if you tell me Buck and Ezra are gay? A little, yeah. But I’ve known them both a year now and they’ve never made me uncomfortable, so, I guess, no. I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Is that where this is leading, Chris?” Josiah asked.

“I’d like to hear what Vin has to say before I answer that. Vin?”

“Nope.”

“No, what? You would or you wouldn’t have a problem?”

“Wouldn’t.”

Chris shook his head at the one-word answers. There were times when he knew exactly what Vin was thinking and other times when it was like talking to a Sphinx. “Okay. Anything we discuss today is to go no further than this table, understand?”

They all nodded agreement.

“I’ve known Buck a long time, since high school. He was raised up a bit unconventionally but he was always taught that love is love, it doesn’t matter the gender. He’s been bisexual for as long as I’ve known him.”

“And Ezra? Is he gay or bisexual?” Nathan asked.

“To be honest, I don’t know the answer to that. But I suspect that if he’s not gay he’s at least bisexual.” Chris answered.

“Uhm, not to be rude or anything, Chris, but why are you outing them to us?” JD asked. “I mean, they’ve never said anything to any of us, at least that I know of, and if they really wanted us to know it seems it would be their place to tell us not yours.”

“You do have a good point, and normally I wouldn’t even think of telling you guys about Buck without his permission or his even being here. However, there is the possibility of a situation and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to split the team apart if it came to be.”

“What kind of a situation, brother?”

Chris blushed. “Buck is interested in Ezra. I don’t know if he ever plans on doing anything about it, but there is some interest and if he does do something about it, I think he’s looking for more than a one-night stand. I don’t know if Ezra is interested though.”

Once more there was silence as the others digested this new information. Vin was the first to speak. “If Ezra were interested, and I ain’t saying one way or another if he is, but if he were he’s got a lot of issues with trust. If Buck ain’t in it for the long haul he could hurt Ezra an awful lot. Ez might not show it, but we could lose him over it.”

“I agree with Vin,” Josiah said, nodding his head. “And if it ever comes down to it I’ll side with Ezra. That boy’s been through too much hurt in his life. Buck hurts him and I go with Ezra. No offense, Chris.” 

“Buck is like a brother to me,” JD said a little hesitantly, “but Ezra, he doesn’t have a whole lot of friends besides us though he doesn’t like to admit it. If Buck hurts him I go with Ezra.”

“I hate to say it, but Buck’s not exactly known for long-term relationships,” Nathan said, fiddling with his bottle of beer. “If I were Ezra I can’t say as I’d be too willing to risk my heart with him.”

Chris stared at all of them mutely for several moments. He’d known Vin and Josiah could be protective of Ezra, but he’d never expected JD and Nathan to take Ezra’s side so quickly and easily. “So, I’m going to assume from your reactions that if Buck and Ezra were to start a relationship with each other none of you would have a problem?”

They all shook their heads no.

“I do think,” Nathan said, his gaze concerned, “that if they do they should probably keep it low-key, at least in public. I mean, we may not have a problem with it but there are a lot of people who might. The South doesn’t exactly have a history of tolerance.”

“Not just the South. Gay-bashing is a problem all over,” JD added.

“I agree, but until we know they are actually involved no one is to say anything about this to them. I really just wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be a problem on the Team if anything did happen,” Chris said, leaning back in his chair. “The next question is, how do we get them together?”

Wide grins broke out around the table and everyone started talking at once.

********

Chris and Vin were pulled from their thoughts when Inez said, “Well, it’s about time.”

“It certainly is,” Mary agreed.

They looked uncertainly at the two women.

“What’s about time?” Chris asked.

The two women sighed and rolled their eyes.

“What? You think we are blind? That we do not see what has been going on all these months because Senors Buck and Ezra are idioso?” Inez huffed.

“Those two have been dancing around each other, afraid to say anything because the other might not feel the same. Buck and his womanizing certainly wasn’t giving poor Ezra any encouragement,” Mary added.

“You’ve known about Buck and Ezra?” Chris asked looking from Mary to Inez and back.

“Si.”

“Of course. We were getting ready to do something ourselves to get those two together.”

“Like what?” Vin asked.

Both women shrugged.

“Secret admirer.”

“Lock them in a closet together.”

Chris and Vin chuckled.

“What? You could do better?” Mary demanded.

“Apparently not,” Chris admitted. “Those were pretty much the same ideas us and the others came up with.”

The clock struck midnight, suddenly reminding everyone how late it was.

“Well, I do believe it’s time for us to head home,” Judge Travis announced, rising from the booth seat and extending his hand to help Evie out. Josiah stood and helped Nettie out as well when she nudged him.

“Time for us to skedaddle as well. Casey, kiss JD good-bye and get your coat. Thank you, Josiah.” She said, slipping her arms into the coat he held up.

“Aw, Aunt Nettie.”

“Don’t Aunt Nettie me, girl.”

“Are you ready to go, dear?” Evie asked Mary as she slipped on the coat the Judge held for her.

“I...Will you be able to handle the clean-up, Inez?”

“I can drive you home,” Chris offered. “If that’s alright with you, Judge?”

“It’s up to Mary.”

“If you’re sure, Chris. I don’t want you to have to go out of your way.”

“It’s fine. Wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you at home, Judge, Evie.”

“Take your time, dear,” Evie said with a smile as she kissed her daughter-in-law’s cheek.

“Can I talk with you for a moment, Chris?” the Judge asked, indicating with his head that they should move away from the others.

“Sure, Judge. What is it?” Chris asked quietly as they stepped away into a quiet corner.

“It’s about Standish and Wilmington.”

“What about them?” Chris immediately tensed; hoping the Judge wasn’t about to say what he thought he was.

“Calm down, Chris. I know and I don’t care.”

“Don’t care about what?”

The Judge gave him a stern look. “I’m not a fool, boy. I can see what’s going on right in front of me. I know Buck and Ezra have finally decided to do something about the attraction they’ve been dancing around for the past several months. I don’t give a hoot who they choose to sleep with so long as it doesn’t affect this team. That includes keeping a low profile so that the sponsors and the press don’t have a field day with it.” The Judge sighed as he eyed Chris speculatively. “If you think this is going to cause a problem for the team I’d like to know now.”

Chris took a moment to answer, glancing over to where the others were helping Inez clean up. “I don’t think it’s going to be a problem. The boys and me have talked and we don’t have a problem if Buck and Ezra do get together. As for the sponsors and the press, well, we never did give a shit about what the press thinks. If the sponsors have a problem and ask Buck and Ezra to walk then we all walk. They’re our teammates, but more importantly they’re family. Family sticks together.”

The Judge nodded in understanding. He’d been uncertain at first when Chris had finished putting together this team. The seven had such disparate backgrounds and personalities he’d wondered if they’d ever be able to work together as a whole. They had proven his fears to be unfounded time and time again. Now he did not doubt the team would follow through on Chris’s threat if it came down to losing Buck or Ezra. “I just wanted to be sure, Chris. Hopefully it will never come to that. Goodnight then. I’ll see you later this week?”

“Of course, sir. Goodnight.”

Things were quickly cleaned up and goodnights said as everyone departed for the evening. Inez locked the doors, then smiled up at Vin as he escorted her to the converted garage she rented from Buck behind the Saloon. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek then waited to hear the deadbolt slide home before heading to his Jeep and his own home.

************  
************

Once upstairs Ezra looked around with great interest. This was the first time he'd ever been in Buck's apartment. Covering the entire second floor of the building, it was a simple layout. The front half was almost completely open with only a half wall separating the living room and the kitchen area. The back half was divided into two bedrooms and a bathroom between them. He noted that other than the cabinets in the kitchen there was no visible closet space. Decorated in light colors it was, overall, a very open and inviting place. Surprisingly neat too. Not that he'd expected it to look like a pigsty. But with the number of hours he knew Buck put in at the track and downstairs at The Saloon he'd expected more...clutter.

"I know it ain't much," Buck said coming up behind Ezra as he looked around.

"Pardon me?" Ezra turned to look at him, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"The apartment," Buck gestured around them, "I know it's no where near as fancy as your place is."

Ezra shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with your home, Mr. Wilmington. My dwelling might be 'fancy', as you put it,..."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You never call your apartment home. It's always your dwelling or domicile or abode. It's never home. Why?"

"I suppose, Mr. Wilmington, that is because it is not a home. Is that the master bedroom?" Ezra headed towards the open bedroom door.

"Yeah." Buck followed him. "Why isn't it a home? You got someplace else you call home?"

"No. I do not. It is not a home because the word home is supposed to evoke emotions of caring, of warmth, safety, well being and all that bullshit. My apartment is simply a place to sleep and occasionally partake of my meals." Ezra had stripped off his jacket and started on his shirt buttons as he spoke. "I really don't feel like having this conversation. I would much rather move on to the reason why we are here in the first place."

Buck grabbed his hands before he could undo more than half of them. "Ezra, stop. Why do you think we're here?"

Ezra stared up at him for a moment in the dim light of the table lamp. His expression was carefully neutral. "To have sex. Or did I misunderstand something?"

"Yeah. I think you did."

"What then? You are attracted to me. I am attracted to you. We are here to engage in a mutually pleasing activity. Where is the misunderstanding?"

With a sigh Buck moved Ezra back until the backs of his legs bumped the bed and Ezra sat down. Buck knelt in front of him, his hands moving from his arms to his knees. "You didn't misunderstand that. God, Ez, you don't know how many times I've watched you walk by or bend over for some reason and had to stop myself from taking you right then and there. So, yeah, we're here because we're attracted to each other, but it's not just some quick fuck. There's nothing impersonal about this. It's about enjoying each other's company. It's about giving each other a night of pleasure so fine that ten years from now it'll still be a warm feeling in your heart. It's about worshiping each other's bodies until there isn't a working thought in our heads. That's what I'm talking about."

Ezra sat so still for so long that Buck began to wonder if he was still breathing. Finally Ezra asked, "You're serious?"

"Damn straight, well," Buck grinned, "crooked, anyway."

Ezra snorted. "That was pitiful, Mr. Wilmington."

"Call me Buck, Ez. The last thing I want to hear as I'm making love to you is 'Mr. Wilmington'. I want to hear you screaming Buck as you’re shooting your load all over the place."

"A bit cocky aren't you? Assuming you can make me scream?"

"I don't assume anything. I know," Buck said with a devilish grin as he wrapped a hand around the back of Ezra's neck and brought his head down for a kiss. Softly at first, Buck ran his tongue over the full lower lip, teasing until Ezra opened his mouth. Buck slid his tongue into the warm cavern, exploring the perfectly straight teeth, the sensitive palate before rubbing up against Ezra's dormant tongue. He gently stroked it, finally coaxing it forward into his mouth where he could suckle on it.

The need for oxygen made him finally pull away. He chuckled when Ezra tried to follow. Framing the Southerner's face with his large hands, he placed butterfly kisses on his forehead, each eyelid, each cheek, his lips, his chin, and finally on the tip of his nose. He pulled away once more and gently commanded, "Scoot back and lie down."

Complying, Ezra moved backward on the bed and lay down, his head resting on a pillow. He turned so that he could watch Buck. The taller man undid the buttons of his denim shirt before letting it slide down his arms and onto the floor. A moment later his white undershirt was pulled up over his head and tossed to the side. Buck balanced on one foot as he pulled first one, then the other, boot off, followed by his socks.

Still wearing his jeans, Buck crawled up the bed until he was straddling Ezra. He leaned down and gave Ezra a long, lingering kiss. Pulling away, he pressed soft kisses all over Ezra's face moving over to his ear. Ezra turned his head to give Buck better access, his hands coming up to caress Buck's chest, his fingers combing through the black curly hair. His breath started coming in short pants as Buck tongued the sensitive spot behind his ear then slowly ran the tip of his tongue over the rim making Ezra shiver.

"You like that, baby?" Buck whispered.

"Perhaps," Ezra answered mischievously. Buck's hand slid down to palm Ezra's erection through his pants, making the smaller man moan.

"I think you do, baby." Buck grinned. "I think you'll like this even more."

He kissed his way down Ezra's neck pausing to mouth the Adam's apple. Ezra arched his neck, humming in pleasure. Buck continued downward dipping his tongue into the hollow of the neck before trailing kisses along each collarbone. Ezra gasped when Buck's lips closed over his left nipple. Buck alternated between laving it with his tongue, nipping and suckling on it until Ezra was writhing beneath him. He then switched to Ezra's other nipple, shuddering when Ezra's short nails scratched over his own nipples.

After a moment of tormenting the small nub, Buck continued on his exploration. He finished undoing the buttons of Ezra’s shirt so that he could taste the pale skin of the muscular belly. Every inch was showered with kisses. Buck blew softly on Ezra’s belly button making him twitch before dipping his tongue into it. Ezra gasped and panted, his fingers tightly gripping Buck’s shoulders but making no move to push him away. Buck dipped his tongue in again and this time the smaller man whimpered, his hips trying to thrust up into Buck’s chest, but they were held firmly down.

“Easy, baby,” Buck whispered against the soft skin, eliciting another breathy moan, “I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

“Please, Mr.... Please, Buck.”

“Uh-uh. Not yet. You ain’t ready to scream for me, baby. I promised you, you would.”

“Buck,” Ezra moaned, his head falling back on the pillow making Buck chuckle.

Buck slowly undid the button of Ezra’s slacks, then slid down the zipper even more slowly, making sure his hand brushed up against the stiff flesh beneath it several times. He knew Ezra was watching him, breath coming in short shallow pants as he struggled not to moan and writhe. He had to wonder a little at what kind of lovemaking the Southerner was used to that he had been so surprised Buck was willing to spend so much time giving him such pleasure. Such thoughts only made him want to pleasure the man even more. Slipping the slacks and silk boxers off the slim hips, he ignored the needy flesh rising from the junction of Ezra’s legs, instead kissing and licking the hollow of each hip. As each bit of leg was revealed it was given a lick and a tender kiss until Buck made it all the way down to Ezra’s feet.

Special attention was paid to each foot. First the sock was slowly peeled off and tossed over Buck’s shoulder. Then he began to gently knead and massage them. Buck was delighted to find that the arch of Ezra’s foot was a major erogenous zone for the smaller man. Each time he brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin Ezra would moan and writhe, begging for Buck to end the torment. Several times Buck had to stop Ezra from taking himself in hand.

Finally Buck began to move back up Ezra’s legs. Spreading the smaller man’s legs, he licked at the sensitive skin of the inner thigh then tickled him with his moustache, chuckling when Ezra gasped and writhed beneath him. Keeping Ezra’s legs parted over his shoulders, he nuzzled at his erection and swollen sac.

“Buck, please,” Ezra moaned, his fingers tangling in the dark, silky strands of Buck’s hair.

Buck smiled, his tongue darting out to roughly lave the plump balls before sucking them into his mouth. He suckled on them for only a moment before releasing them so he could move onto bigger game. He slowly dragged his tongue up the rigid length of Ezra’s cock, pressing against the thick vein on the underside. One hand came up to gently grip the shaft while he took the purplish tip into his mouth. Ezra’s soft moans became a keening sound as he suckled and licked on the tip, enjoying the salty taste of precum.

He released Ezra’s hip with his other hand so he could reach into the nightstand drawer and grab the tube of lubricant. Somehow, Buck managed to get some onto his fingers and he slipped them down to Ezra’s hidden entrance all the while he continued to pleasure Ezra with his mouth. After few minutes of stretching Buck withdrew his fingers and mouth earning a whimper from Ezra. Moving up the slender body, he silenced him with a kiss before rolling Ezra over onto his stomach. He placed a pillow underneath Ezra’s hips to help support him. He quickly slid off the bed and shucked off his jeans eager to return to the Southerner. 

More kisses were placed along Ezra’s back as Buck cupped and kneaded the firm buttocks with his hands making Ezra wriggled beneath him.

“Buck, please! Take me for Heavensake!”

“You ready for me, baby? You ready to scream for me?”

“God, yes! Please!”

“Here I come.” Buck rolled on a condom as he knelt between Ezra’s legs. Pushing Ezra into a little more of a kneeling position, he placed himself at the tight entrance and began to push. There was a little resistance at first but then Ezra relaxed around him and he began to slide in.

Ezra gasped, his eyes rolling up, as Buck slowly pushed into him. He ignored the slight burning sensation; instead concentrating on the hard flesh that was filling him a centimeter at a time, and the strong body of the man covering him. He tried to raise his hips, pushing back; wanting Buck buried completely inside. Buck held him steady, continuing at the pace he had set. He kissed the back of Ezra’s neck when the smaller man moaned and wriggled beneath him.

“Easy, baby. I’m almost there.”

“Now, Buck. I want you now.”

Another push and Buck was pressed up against Ezra’s backside. Buck continued to hold onto Ezra’s hips and pressed soft kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders as Ezra panted beneath him.

“God, Buck, please.”

“What do you want, baby? Tell me how to pleasure you.”

“Fuck me, Buck. Please. I need to feel you thrusting deep and hard in me. God, please. Please, fuck me.”

In response Buck withdrew almost completely then thrust back in with one long hard push. Ezra threw his head back against Buck’s shoulder; his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as his hands alternately gripped and released the bed sheet.

“Buck, yesss!” He cried out, the pleasure coursing through his body.

“Like that, baby? Is that how you want it?”

“Yes. God, yes. Buck, please!”

Buck withdrew again changing his angle slightly as he thrust in.

“BUUUUUCKKK!!!” Ezra wailed as Buck rubbed against his prostate.

“That’s it, Ezra. Scream for me, baby.” Buck crooned, continuing to kiss Ezra’s neck and shoulders as he set a fast rhythm, thrusting hard and deep into the smaller man. Ezra eagerly met him for each stroke, crying out in pleasure each time. Buck’s hand gripping his aching shaft sent him rocketing over the edge screaming Buck’s name.

Ezra’s tight muscles spasming around his cock, the sound of him screaming his name caused Buck to come as well. His hips twitching and jerking as his orgasm rolled over him in waves of intense pleasure leaving him breathless. After a few moments Buck could breathe again and he eased himself from Ezra’s body. He chuckled softly when he realized the smaller man was passed out cold. 

Dispensing the used condom in the trash, Buck retrieved a warm damp hand cloth from the bathroom. With gentle care he cleaned Ezra up, happy to see there was no blood. Finished with his task he tossed aside the cloth and climbed back into bed. He wrapped an arm around Ezra’s waist, pulling him close and smiled contentedly when Ezra snuggled deeper into his embrace. With a soft sigh he drifted off to sleep. 

********** **********

Ezra woke early the next morning being unused to sharing a bed with someone else. He enjoyed the feel of Buck pressed up against his back and wanted nothing more than to snuggle deeper into his lover’s arms, but decided a quick departure would be best. Before the horrid morning-after talk could occur. He slipped from the bed and quickly got dressed. He glanced once more at Buck lying sprawled on his stomach, the satin sheets slipping precariously low on his hips when he shifted. Ezra sighed and headed resolutely out the door to the stairs.

Entering the main area of The Saloon, he was unprepared to find Chris sitting at the bar, a cup of coffee in one hand and the morning paper spread out in front of him. For a brief moment Ezra calculated the odds of being able to slip back into the hallway and out the back without being noticed. Apparently the odds were not good, when Chris said, "Morning, Ezra."

"Mr. Larabee," Ezra greeted, still hesitating by the doorway. "This isn't what it looks like."

Chris tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at him.

"Okay, maybe this is what it looks like."

"Have a seat," Chris said turning back to his paper. Ezra slowly made his way to a stool two down from Chris's and perched on the edge, prepared to run if necessary. Chris sighed. "I'm not gonna hit you, nor am I going to fire you, Ezra. Hell, if I fired you I'd have to fire Buck. And I really don't feel like trying to replace my second-best driver and my best PR man.

"I'm your only Media Relations Liaison," Ezra pointed out.

"And the best damn one I've ever come across," Chris added. "Look, Ezra. This isn't about your jobs and it isn't about the fact that you're both men. I've known Buck a long time. I know how he is. The only two times he's been serious about a relationship were with men and both of them ended badly. You're a good man, Ezra, though you try to hide it. I just don't want to see either of you hurt if you're not serious about this relationship. Don't let things go to far if you're not going to stick it out."

"And if Mr. Wilmington were to break my heart?" Ezra asked.

"Then I'd have to kick his ass. Though I suspect I'll have to wait in line behind Josiah, Vin, JD, and Nathan."

"Right. I might have believed the others, but not Nathan."

"You might be surprised. Now go on home and get ready for the barbecue at my place."

Ezra nodded as he slid off the stool. "I shall see you at noon, Mr. Larabee."

Chris nodded his head and Ezra exited The Saloon. Walking to his silver Porsche, Ezra thought about what Chris had said. He cared a great deal for Buck, more than he should, but he knew that in time Buck would realize that he was not the kind intended for loving. No, his own mother had made it abundantly clear he was to only be kept around so long as he was useful. Buck would eventually seek out someone truly worthy of being loved, especially once he learned a few truths about one Ezra P. Standish.

**********  
**********

Later at Chris's Ranch

"So? Did he spend the night?' Vin asked from his perch on top of the fence. Chris glared at him but remained silent as he continued to lunge the bay colt. "Well?"

"Vin."

"Well, did he?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but, yes. Ezra spent the night at Buck's. Left first thing this morning before Buck was even up. Don't you dare breathe a word to anyone, alright?"

"Kay." Vin nodded, swinging his leg over the rail. "By the way, he's leading with the wrong leg."

Chris tossed another glare at the departing Texan before taking a look at the colt's stride and swearing. He brought the colt to a stop then started him moving again on the right lead.

Buck pulled his t-top Camaro up next to Vin's Jeep, waving to the Texan who'd just stepped onto the front porch. Vin propped a hip on the railing, watching Buck pull a couple of trays of food and a suitcase of Coors out of the passenger seat.

"You could help me here, Junior," Buck said when he was closer to the porch, trying to keep everything balanced.

"Ayeah, I could;" came the laconic reply. With a grin, Vin grabbed the top tray, his hand sliding underneath the cellophane wrapping to snitch one of Inez's fajitas.

"Hey, no eating the food before everyone else gets here," Buck reprimanded, following him into the kitchen.

"I was just having one," Vin said putting the tray in Chris's commercial size refrigerator. He took the second tray and the beer putting them away as well. He pulled out two cans, handing one to Buck, before closing the door. "C'mon, Bucklin. You an' me need ta have a pow-wow."

"Anyone tell you that you spent too much time with the Indians?" Buck asked as they stepped out onto the back porch.

"Considering my momma was half Kiowa? No. Can't say as I have."

"So what's up, Junior? Inez playin' hard to get?"

Vin slanted a frown at the taller man. "Inez and I ain't dating. Wanted to talk to you about Ezra."

Buck's hand paused for a fraction of a second as he lifted his beer, then he shrugged and asked, "What about him?"

Vin didn't miss the suddenly wary gaze, though Buck tried to hide it. He took a sip of his beer, letting Buck fidget for a moment. "Ez and me, we've become friends in the last year, good friends. When it comes down to it we got more in common than most people'd think."

"So?"

"Fact a the matter is Ezra's like a brother to me. He likes you. Likes you more than he's willing to admit. He's been burned in the past. Real bad, by people that're supposed to stand by you." Vin glanced up the driveway hearing the roar of JD's Ninja. He looked back at Buck, his calm blue eyes showing a deadliness that made Buck swallow. "All I'm sayin' is, hurt him and I'll hurt you."

Buck stared after Vin in surprise as he walked out to meet JD. He knew the Texan had a protective streak where the Southerner was concerned but he’d never expected the little speech he’d just gotten. He smiled when JD bounded up the stairs. “Hey, kid. You and Casey have a good time last night?”

JD blushed. “Yeah, but she had to leave with Miss Nettie. We’re going to go to the movies tonight.”

“Scary movie is the best thing to go see. The first scary part and Casey’ll be in your lap looking for you to hold her tight and protect her.” Buck grinned.

“Scary Movie? That was a comedy, Buck, and a pretty lame one at that. Scary Movie 2 looks like it’s even worse. Nah, we’re going to see The Fast and the Furious so we can check out the cars. I’m gonna go watch Chris work the new colt. You coming?”

“I’ll stay here and wait for the others,” Buck answered. He shook his head in wonder at the dating habits of today’s youths as he watched Vin and JD head over to the corral. Seeing the beat-up cargo van pulling up, Buck headed back inside to start the stove going for Josiah’s chili. He picked up the portable phone as it started ringing. “Larabee’s place.”

“Buck?”

“Hey, Baby.” Buck grinned; knowing Ezra would be blushing on the other end. Then a thought occurred to him. “You are still coming to the barbecue, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Wilmington, I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, ya didn’t say good-bye when you left this morning. Hell, I didn’t think you ever got up that early.”

“Only on rare occasions. I did not wish to subject either of us to the dreadful ‘morning after’ scene.”

“Well, I don’t know about dreadful, but I had plans for this morning.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh,” Buck answered, waving to Josiah and Nathan as they came in the back door and slipped into the hallway. “I know how you like to sleep so I was gonna wake up before you and make you breakfast in bed.”

“I see. And what kind of breakfast were you going to serve me?”

“I was thinking maybe scones with peach jam. They’re real tasty and I figured you’d like them.

There was a brief moment of silence.

“You eat scones?”

Buck blushed. “Uhm, well, yeah. I dated this stewardess from London and she got me hooked on ‘em.”

“Interesting. I would never have guessed. So, after we break our fast, then what?”

“Then I was hoping to find out if peach jam tastes as good on you as it does on those scones while I made slow sweet love to you again.”

“Oh my,” was the breathless reply.

“You know, Ez,” Buck said, idly tracing patterns on the wall with his fingertips. “I’d really like another chance at a morning after. If you’re willing that is?”

“I...I believe I would be, Buck,” came the soft reply.

“Great. I’ll see you when you get here, baby.”

“I’ll see you then, Mr. Wilmington.”

Buck smiled at the phone as he heard the call disconnect. He’d been so afraid that Ezra had regretted their night together and wouldn’t want anything to do with him.

**********  
**********

An hour later Ezra parked his Porsche next Josiah’s van. Stepping out, he waved to the men lounging on the front porch as he headed towards the barn. Thankfully Buck wasn’t on the porch as well or he would have followed him immediately to the barn. It had been an hour since he’d talked with him, since he’d given his consent to see where their newfound relationship might go. His emotions had been all over the place since then. He went from being ecstatic to being nauseous to overjoyed and to being just plain scared. Relationships were just something he was not good at. The proof was in his abysmal relationship with his mother, let alone his few failed romances.

Entering the barn, he smiled when several equine faces appeared over the stall doors nickering in greeting. He patted each one he passed until he reached Gambler’s stall. Like the others he boarded his horse here at Chris’s ranch and shared in the responsibilities of caring for them when he could. The leggy chestnut was his pride and joy having raised and trained him since he was a young colt. He pulled a plastic bag containing several slices of apple from his pocket, grinning when Gambler whickered and bobbed his head up and down, eager for his treat.

“Hey baby, come here often?”

Ezra turned at the sound of Buck’s voice. He found the taller man standing in the doorway of the barn. He smiled and went back to feeding Gambler pieces of apple. “Often enough. And yourself, Mr. Wilmington?”

“Often enough,” Buck grinned, strolling towards Ezra in that rolling, loose-limbed gait that had the Southerner thinking impure thoughts. “Never been up in the loft though. What do you say, Ezra? Want to tumble in the hay?”

The last was spoken so close to Ezra’s ear that Buck’s warm breath fanned his cheek making him shiver. Buck pressed up against Ezra from behind, his hands on the stall door as he rubbed his groin against Ezra’s backside. Ezra bit his lip to keep from moaning, but couldn’t help pressing back against Buck’s solid length.

“Why, Mr. Wilmington,” Ezra managed to get out, “are you impugning my virtue?”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea what all you just said, Ez, but I do know I want you.” Buck pulled away long enough so he could turn Ezra to face him before pressing close once more. “I want you so badly it’s like a fire in my blood. I thought after last night this need for you would quiet down to at least a dull roar but it hasn’t. It’s just gotten worse. You’re an addiction, Ezra P. Standish, and I don’t want to break it. I just want to hold you tight as we make slow sweet love to each other over and over again until everything ceases to exist but you and me. Do you want that too, baby?”

Ezra stared up at him in stunned silence, his brain trying to comprehend Buck’s words over the pounding of his heart, the desire and, Lord help him, love coursing through his body. “Good Lord,” he finally managed to mumble.

“Nope. Just Buck,” he smiled, bending his head to capture Ezra’s sweet lips in a passion filled, toe-curling kiss.

Ezra clung to Buck’s shoulders to keep himself upright as his knees threatened to buckle. He barely noticed Buck’s arm wrapping around his waist supporting him or the feel of the stall door against his back as Buck pressed closer, molding their bodies together.

The sound of a polite cough didn’t register with either of them, but the raspy Texas drawl did. “Howdy, boys.”

They both turned to look at the Texan, though it was obvious Ezra was still a bit dazed. Buck glared at the man who just smirked at him.

“Your timing sucks, Junior. Whaddya want?”

“Chris is lookin’ for ya, Bucklin.”

“Did he say what he wanted?”

“Just for you to get your ass outta the barn and up to the house so he could talk to ya.”

Buck sighed and looked down at Ezra. “Loft’s gonna have to take a raincheck. Promise I’ll be right back.”

Ezra managed a nod before Buck was kissing him again. Reluctantly Buck pulled away and strode out of the barn. Vin smirked at Ezra leaning back against the stall door, his eyes closed. After a moment Ezra cracked open an eye to look at Vin.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Tanner?”

“Bout time you and Buck got together.”

“Hmm,” was Ezra’s reply as he slid down to sit on the floor. Vin joined him.

“Alright. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything. I don’t know. Just thinking about all the repercussions of a dalliance with Mr. Wilmington. Especially since he doesn’t seem to intend to keep this a secret.”

“Ain’t no reason to.”

“Right.” Ezra glanced at Vin out of the corner of his eye. “Relationships of this kind are very, very rarely received in an open manner. Despite Mr. Larabee’s assurance this morning that my job is not in jeopardy I doubt the Judge will feel the same or certain other members of this team.”

“People’ll surprise you, Ez. Me and Chris and Josiah and Nathan and JD have all been trying to figure out ways to get you two together. Even Mary and Inez. As for the Judge, Chris says he knows and don’t mind so long as you and Buck keep it off the track and outta the press. Chris told him if the sponsors tried to get rid of you or Buck we’d all walk. And we will. We’re your friends, Ezra. You’re family. We’ll stick by ya.”

“Seriously?”

“Damn straight.” Vin frowned when Ezra chuckled. “You don’t believe me?”

“There is that. But I was actually amused by something Mr. Wilmington said which you unknowingly echoed just now.” Ezra sighed and looked away, his expression pensive. “I appreciate the support, Vin, but it may all be a moot point.”

“Huh?”

“Future happenings may make your support unnecessary.”

“Why’s that? You love him don’t ya?”

“Yes. You know I do.”

“He loves you.”

“Perhaps.” Ezra shrugged. “I do not doubt that he holds some measure of affection for me, but love? I cannot say. Either way love is not always the deciding factor in what keeps two people together.”

“Why’s that?” Vin asked again, beginning to feel like a broken record as he kept his gaze on the piece of straw he was twiddling in his fingers. “Seems ta me love is the best reason for people to stay together.”

“One could only wish it were so. My father loved my mother, but he needed a woman willing to live in a small town on a modest income. Mother needed a man who traveled and had more money than God. So they parted ways. But there are many other reasons for a couple to split. Secrets, sometimes unforgivable, will make love fade quickly. Then there is the very nature of those involved. Some people love hard and fiercely but it burns out quickly.”

“You can’t know that’s going to happen. Love is about taking risks.”

“True. But is the risk always worth it? I just don’t know, Vin. Looking at Buck’s past history it’s obvious he’s never been big on commitment. Nor have I. I won’t claim otherwise. I have always lived a nomadic existence, moving from one town to the next. I learned early on to rely only on myself. Maude believed in self-sufficiency.” Ezra closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Vin kept silent knowing he had more to say but couldn’t be rushed into it. Rush him and Ezra closed up tighter than a clam.

After a long moment of silence Ezra opened his eyes. “Truthfully, Vin?” I’m scared. Every person I have ever loved has left me. I’m terrified that if I let Buck into my heart, that if I let myself truly love him, I won’t be able to handle it when he leaves me.”

“He won’t leave you. Last thing he wants to do is hurt you.”

“I never said he wanted to, just that in the end he would.”

Vin was silent for a moment. “Betcha he won’t.”

“Pardon me?”

“Betcha he won’t leave you.”

“That is a bet I sincerely hope I lose.”

 

Outside the barn door Buck sucked in a ragged breath as he listened to the conversation inside turn to less painful topics, like the new engine Vin was working on. He’d known Ezra was commitment shy, had known it from the beginning, but he’d never expected the fear to go so deep. He wanted to march in there and swear his undying love to Ezra, wanted to promise him he’d never leave. Buck knew better than to do that. There was little chance Ezra would believe him in the first place, and secondly it was something that could only be proven with time.

Hearing Ezra chuckle at one of Vin’s comments. Buck decided it was safe to make his entrance. “Should I ask what you two are cookin’ up over there?”

“Nah. Don’t worry, Bucklin. We’re just thinkin’ up ways ta bring JD’s swelled head back down ta normal.

“Uh-huh. Well, the boys have decided today is a good car wash day, so if you’ve got anything you don’t want wet in that rust-bucket, Junior, I suggest you get out there.” He caught Ezra’s arm as they both moved to walk past him. “Can I talk to you for a minute, Ezra?”

“Of course, Mr..., of course, Buck.”

Vin nodded to them both before slipping outside.

“Did...I guess Vin told you that the others know about is?”

“Yes, he made me aware of that fact.”

“Are you alright with that? With the others knowing? He says they’re happy for us but I know I would have preferred to tell them ourselves. The cat’s outta the bag now.”

“I see,” Ezra said pulling away. “You wish the others didn’t know? Perhaps never?”

“Yes. No. I mean, it wasn’t Chris’s place to tell them about us, not without talking to us first. For all he knew you didn’t want anyone to know or this coulda been just a fling. I’m hoping it won’t be, but the point is we don’t need the guys lookin’ over our shoulders while you and me figure out where we’re going with this. I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

Ezra stared at him for a moment, needing to be certain of the sincerity he heard in Buck’s voice and saw in his eyes. “While I’m not happy either about not being the ones to tell them, I think I can live with it. Can you?”

“If it means you’ll still give us a chance? Yeah, I can.” Buck answered, wrapping his arms around Ezra’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Good,” Ezra murmured just before Buck’s lips descended on his. Then everything else was forgotten as Buck’s kiss worked it’s own special brand of magic. They were both breathless when they finally parted. Buck rested his forehead against Ezra’s, holding him tightly while he reined in his desire.

“There is nothing I want more than to drag you up into that hayloft right now and make love to you, but the boys are waitin’ on us. And I would put it past them to come looking for us.”

“Unfortunately I concur. Perhaps we might take this up again tonight at your place?” Ezra asked trying to keep the hopeful note out of his voice.

“I think that’s a great idea. Now come on, baby. ‘Fore they send the posse after us.”

Ezra smiled letting Buck loop an arm around his waist as they left the barn. The others were by Chris’s truck, having decided to start there and work their way through the others. Ezra couldn’t help but be a little wary as they approached their friends. He couldn’t shake the fear that he might be about to lose everything he held dear. Then JD grinned, followed quickly by the others.

“Congratulations,” Nathan said stepping forward to shake their hands. Stunned, Ezra shook his hand and then each of the others. They really did support this. Would wonders never cease?

“I told you everything would be fine,” Buck whispered in Ezra’s ear.

He turned to stare up at the taller man. “I know, I just...”

“Don’t worry. It’s real.” Buck smiled down at the Southerner, his lover, completely oblivious to their audience.

“Think they’re going to kiss?” JD mock-whispered to Vin.

“Five bucks says Ezra makes the first move,” Vin answered.

“Five bucks says Buck does,” JD retorted. Chris, Nathan, and Josiah just rolled their eyes.

Ezra and Buck smiled at each other before moving closer at the same time. Their lips met in a chaste kiss that quickly grew hotter as they lost themselves in the touch and taste of each other once more.

The sensation of being drenched in freezing cold water had them both jumping back with a yelp. Turning, they found JD frantically shoving the hose at a laughing Vin.

Buck looked at Ezra. “Think we should teach them a lesson?”

Ezra looked down at his soaked clothes. “Oh, most definitely.”

With a Rebel yell he took off after Vin while Buck chased JD. Within minutes they were all involved in a water fight. Laughter rang out across the yard as the seven men played like children.

**********

Buck stared down at the man in his arms, the fingers of his right hand idly combing through the short chestnut hair. He wanted so much to tell Ezra how he felt but was afraid of scaring him away. The younger man was understandably wary of commitment. Heaving a sigh, he decided to put it off for a while longer.

"What is it, Buck?"

"Nothing. Thought you were asleep?”

"No. I was waiting for you to finish ruminating on whatever it is that's bothering you. And don't tell me nothing's wrong. That wasn't a nothing sigh." Ezra shifted around so he could look up at his lover. "What is bothering you?"

"I...," Buck paused, took a deep breath and decided to go for broke. "I know we've only been together a month or so, but we've been teammates and friends for over a year now. At first I tried telling myself it was just lust I was feeling and it didn't matter since you probably weren't interested in guys anyway, much less me. Then I found out you were interested in guys and you were interested in me. And I realized I was wrong, that it wasn't just lust. I love you, Ezra. I...I know you ain't big on commitment and I won't ask it of you. I promise. I just needed you to know that and when you're ready to settle...," Buck paused when Ezra pushed himself into a sitting position then swung his legs off the bed to stand up. "Ezra?"

"Before you continue, Bu...Mr. Wilmington, there are some things we need to discuss. I'll be back momentarily." Ezra looked over and saw the apprehension on Buck's face. "I promise I'll be right back. I just need to get something."

Buck watched Ezra walk out of the bedroom unfazed by the fact that he was still naked. That was the only thing that kept Buck from completely panicking. Ezra's clothes were still strewn about Buck's bedroom.

A few minutes later, just long enough to have Buck really fidgeting, Ezra walked back in. In one hand he held two glasses filled with amber liquid, Jack Daniels most likely, and in the other hand was a rather thick envelope. The envelope was placed on the nightstand and one of the glasses handed to Buck. Ezra sat on the edge of the bed; half turned away from Buck, idly turning the glass in his hands. Buck took a large swallow of the fiery liquid, a huge knot of tension taking up residence in his gut.

"You are aware that growing up I was rarely in one place for very long. A pattern which, until recently, continued into my adulthood."

"I know, Ez. I've met Maude," Buck started.

"Please, Bu...Mr. Wilmington. Let me say what I need to. I fear I may not be able to gather the courage again if you keep interrupting me."

"Okay, Ez. I'll be quiet. I promise."

"You are about as likely to keep that promise as JD would," Ezra said with a chuckle. He took a sip of the Jack Daniels becoming serious again. "As I said I have never spent very long in one place, even boarding schools I rarely spent more than a year at before Maude was packing me up to go to the latest husband's alma mater or because I'd managed to get myself kicked out. The longest I spent anywhere was with my great gran-mama Merri. I was able to spend two of the happiest years of my life with Gran-Mama. She was a spry old woman. Most people thought she couldn't be more than 70 or 80, she was 102 the year she died. Gran-Mama treated me like an adult even though I was only 10 when I first went to stay with her. She made sure I had a love of classical literature and a desire to learn. She, believe it or not, was the one to introduce me to stock car racing. Lord, how I loved that woman," Ezra whispered gulping down his whiskey.

"She petitioned the courts to gain full custody of me, you know. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. On one hand I was thrilled at staying with Gran-Mama and finally having a real home, no more living out of hotel rooms. At the same time I was afraid I would never see Mother again. I do love her for all that she insists upon trying to run my life for me. In the end it didn't matter."

"Maude won in court?"

"Never got that far. Gran-Mama died in her sleep one night. It was completely natural. They did a thorough examination because there was some concern of foul-play."

"They told you all that? You were only a child at the time." Buck's heart went out to the lost and lonely child Ezra had been and, in some ways, still was.

"No. They didn't tell me anything. When I was older I did some digging on my own, looking up all the pertinent reports and such. I needed to know for myself." Ezra shook his head dispelling the memories. "Anyway, Gran-Mama got the last laugh. All of her money, her assets, everything was put into trust for me. The only people allowed to touch it were Gran-Mama’s lawyer and myself. Even then I couldn't do anything with it until my 18th birthday. But I watched my money. One of Mother's few husbands that I got along with was a banker. He was happy to teach me what I wanted to know."

"How much money do you have?"

"Enough," Ezra shrugged. "If I never worked another day I could still live quite comfortably. I've invested a bit of my money into different businesses. Looking, I suppose, for the permanence I never had as a child. The reason I'm telling you this is because a little over two years ago I was sitting in a bar and happened to overhear a conversation. There was a man, an ex-racecar driver, trying to talk a loan manager from the bank into giving him a loan to buy the bar in which we were all sitting. The manager denied the loan, citing the man's lack of business experience and his numerous medical bills as the reason. The manager told the man that if he found someone to co-sign the loan or put up half the money then he had a chance. Through some discrete inquiries I was able to discover that the man was renting the apartment above the bar and if the bar was sold to someone else, he stood to lose his home as well. I will admit I was greatly attracted to the man, though I had no intention of acting on it."

Ezra paused to sip at his whiskey some more and dart a look at Buck. He’d long since stopped fidgeting and now regarded Ezra with a hard stare. It was no less than Ezra expected and, though it broke his heart, he continued with his story. “So, I contacted the loan manager with my proposal. Once he agreed to it, I sent the man a letter offering a silent and anonymous partnership. I was afraid he might know my reputation and refuse. The man agreed and so began our partnership. Imagine my surprise when a year later I found myself on the same racing team as the man.”

“I considered telling you then that I was your silent partner but those first few months were strained and I feared losing even that small bit of anonymous contact with you. I love you, Buck. I have for some time now, but I’ll understand if you never wish to speak to me again considering the deceit I have perpetrated upon you.” Ezra picked up the envelope and handed it over to Buck. “This contains all the necessary papers to sign over full ownership of The Saloon as well as the accounts I set-up in The Saloon’s name to you. It is yours free and clear and I will remove myself from the Team and your life if that is what you wish.”

Ezra sat there, his head bowed, facial expression carefully composed in neutrality as he waited for the harsh words. Waited to be told to leave and never come back. And he would, though it would destroy what little remained of his heart.

“And if that’s not what I wish?” Buck asked. The words gave Ezra hope, but the lack of expression in Buck’s voice did not.

“Tell me what you wish and I will do it. Whatever you want that is in my power I will give to you, do for you. Anything to make up for my deceit.”

“I gotta tell you, Ez, I’m not happy that you’ve been lying to me all this time about this. It hurts that you didn’t trust me.” Buck held up his hand when Ezra started to speak. “Let me finish. It hurt, but I know you, Ezra. I know how you’ve built a wall around yourself, around your heart.” Buck scooted closer so he could place his hand over Ezra’s heart. Ezra lifted his own hand to cover Buck’s, holding it there as he held Buck’s gaze with his own. “I know how scared you are of being hurt again and you ain’t ever had much reason for trusting others. So, I’ll get over the hurt ‘cause you’re trusting me now and I’ll do my damnedest to never break that trust.”

Ezra looked down, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “What do you want from me, Buck?”

With a sigh Buck brought his hand up under Ezra’s chin, lifting his head until their eyes met. He spoke softly. “What I want, baby, is you. All of you. I want you to be my partner. Not just in The Saloon, but in my life as well. I want you to move in with me and I’ll hold you tight each night as we sleep and wake you each morning with tender loving kisses. I want the whole world to know that we love each other. You ain’t ready for all that yet, I know, but when you are I’ll be waiting. For now I’ll settle for what we’ve got. As long as you let me love you nothing else matters.”

For once Ezra couldn’t find the words to express how he felt. Instead he showed Buck. Putting aside the two glasses and the envelope, he pushed Buck back down onto the bed so he could straddle the taller man. He proceeded to show Buck just how much he loved him with great enthusiasm.

Fini


End file.
